warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page/Declined 7
Fogface (W) ~ Declined When was the last time Beens put up a charart? Anyways, have a redone version of the warrior image of everyone's favorite Beebs's favorite dork. 23:51, April 16, 2014 (UTC) (Yes, he is an awesome cat. x3) He looks great, blurr the shading, it looks very blotchy. (Though it gives him an interesting texture) 18:21, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I think it's fine, since it doesn't look blotchy to me (it's smudged, btw), but if someone agrees, then I will go smudge it some more. 20:20, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Comments? 00:47, May 12, 2014 (UTC) The shading's super blotchy. When smudging, never use a brush larger than 1 px in width. 02:52, May 15, 2014 (UTC) re-up 19:45, May 15, 2014 (UTC) It looks a little too fuzzy now. Are you using giant strokes when smudging and just going wild? Use controlled strokes to make it even throughout. 02:31, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Nope, I'm not using giant strokes, and I think the shading is fine, since it's artist choice. 19:05, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Same as what I put on Hailclaw's. — 20:10 Wed Jun 18 re-up 20:51, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Same as Hailclaw's. 21:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC) re-up 22:02, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Lighten and feather out the tail shading. 03:42, June 22, 2014 (UTC) re-up 13:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Blur/smudge the tail shading even more, as it's very sharp. 21:19, July 20, 2014 (UTC) re-up 19:08, August 1, 2014 (UTC) The shading shill looks a bit blotchy to me, possibly smudge it a bit? 21:58 Sat Sep 6 Still working? 23:38 Mon Sep 29 Declined due to lack of work. 02:35 Sat Nov 1 Risingspirit (W) ~ Declined Shading's a poophead. Comments? 16:37, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Curve the texture/smudges in the shading to go with the flow of the fur more, and sharpen the shading a bit. 04:16, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Re-Ups^ 00:56, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Lighten the shading, and remove it from the top part of his head (it doesn't look right ouo). Also, smudge/blur the stripes on the forepaw closest to us. Oh, and I think there's a little waste on the shoulder. 20:04, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Still working? 23:38 Mon Sep 29 Declined due to lack of work. 02:35 Sat Nov 1 Snowpelt (WC) (W) ~ Declined Prepare for like five more images. 14:50, September 1, 2014 (UTC) This is lovely :3 Blur the shading on the haunch and shoulder a bit. 16:39, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Still working? 23:38 Mon Sep 29 Declined due to lack of work. 02:35 Sat Nov 1 Ivybreeze (W) ~ Declined 14:50, September 1, 2014 (UTC) The shading's looking a bit blotchy, blur/smudge it? 21:58 Sat Sep 6 Still working? 23:38 Mon Sep 29 Declined due to lack of work. 02:35 Sat Nov 1 Ivytail (W) - Withdrawn file:Ivytail.warrior.png comments? — 00:42 Sat Aug 16 Dannnng she's pretty, define her haunch shading. 17:07, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Still working? 21:58 Sat Sep 6 reups'' yea — Sun Sep 7 21:36 withdrawing as i've lost the files :c — Mon Dec 22 23:50 Drew (W) - Withdrawn eh. 19:45, 10/28/2014 Define the stripes some?? hella 00:37, November 7, 2014 (UTC) They're supposed to be pale/faint, you nerd. Besides, I can see 'em fine 00:45, 11/7/2014 Add some depth to the chest/neck shading, and define/add more facial shading. 03:12, November 13, 2014 (UTC) wothdrawing for now since idk what we're doing w the approval page and i need to redo this to match her new image so 23:36, 12/20/2014 Mintflower (W) - Withdrawn file:Mintflower.warrior.png its been a while since i did a good one of these. — Thu Oct 30 08:43 aaaiieee look at my baby's beautiful mate<33 He shoulder area looks quite flat, maybe define/add shading? Just a litttle bit? 16:43, 10/30/2014 '''reups how's this? thank you bro c: — Thu Oct 30 19:37 Perhaps add a little shading along the front of her shoulder, to continue down to the front of her leg? 03:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC) withdrawing as i've lost the files :c — Mon Dec 22 23:50 Brokenkit (SplC) (K) - Withdrawn file:Brokenjaw.kit.png i am in love with this cutie. — Thu Oct 30 08:43 Soften the edges of the shading on the white a little bit on both images. 03:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC) withdrawing as i've lost the files :c — Mon Dec 22 23:51 Brokenkit (SplC) (Alt. K) - Withdrawn file:Brokenjaw.kit.alt.png same as the kit above, just her crooked jaw. — Thu Oct 30 08:43 withdrawing as i've lost the files :c — Mon Dec 22 23:51 Shadowclaw (W) - Withdrawn back and ready for action 07:21, 10/26/2014 reup messed with his head 09:28, 10/26/2014 Is he dark gray or black? Lighten the base and texture of gray, but keep it the same if black. He looks a little shiny, so sharpen/roughen up the edges of his shading, as well. 03:17, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Gonna withdraw for now 23:20, 01/30/2015 Slugstorm (W) - Withdrawn guess who reused texture and shading bc they're lazy 13:49, 10/26/2014 reup tfw u forget noses are a thing cats have 13:52, 10/26/2014 Define the shading. 03:16, November 13, 2014 (UTC) withdrawing for now 23:22, 01/30/2015 Goldenmoon (SuC) (W) - Withdrawn last one until these are approved lmao 03:06, 10/30/2014 This seems really shiny? Perhaps tone down highlights and sharpen the edges of the shading a little more, so it doesn't look as rounded. 03:11, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Make her a tortie with green eyes. ouo 23:39, December 20, 2014 (UTC) withdrawn for now 23:22, 01/30/2015 Jadepool (W) - Declined Woo~ Different blanks are fun ^^ I hope I did the heading right since I'm a kit here so idk if it should be evaluation or whateves. 17:55, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Blur the shading on the body some and add some depth. Define the facial shading too. Very nice! 20:35, 11/12/2014 Reuploaded :3 23:34, November 12, 2014 (UTC) This is nice, there's waste all along the image, especially around the back end. 23:43 Wed Nov 12 Reuploaded Thanks ^^ 00:41, November 13, 2014 (UTC) The shading is very hard-edged and the transition from light to dark isn't very smooth. Blur it out a little more, and possibly extend some highlights all the way to the edges of the lineart, so you can really blur a lot, without causing the circles to get smaller. 03:05, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Reuploaded Ehh sorry for not uploading sooner. Been busy with school, life, ect. 14:38, December 18, 2014 (UTC) still working? 00:24, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 10:54, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Crimsonwing (W) - Declined Ugh.. haven't made a charart in forever >.> --[[User:Sister Serenity|''Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 14:42, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Define his shading, it doesn look right...Where's your light source? Also, add eye-depth. 20:24, November 2, 2014 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded!' x.x --[[User:Sister Serenity|''Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 23:21, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Smudge the shading on the tail, haunch, and midsection. The chest is fine. Also, define the shading on the face a bit? This is wonderful! 23:24, 11/3/2014 '''Re-uploaded.' :3 --[[User:Sister Serenity|''Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 15:58, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Are the changes showing? 02:12, 11/5/2014 I don't think they're showing. Also, maybe define the depth in the eyes? 00:53, 11/7/2014 Blur the shading a little bit more. 03:08, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Still working? 15:57, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 10:54, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Beautifulface (MC) ~ Declined -cringe- First charart in ages. Comments? 19:15, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I added texture...changes aren't showing. 16:44, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Curve the texture more to match the fur flow and the body's contours, and make sure it's equal darkness on all of the darkest areas, as the face looks much darker than the chest. (I think it may just look that way because the faces' shading is thicker) 04:17, August 3, 2014 (UTC) '''Re-Ups^' Decided I liked it better without the texture. 00:40, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Declined due to user leaving. 12:31, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Bumblefern (Ki) - Declined So is this good didnt do the stripes this is just a pale gray tho...Patch Its my first one so yeah..Patch Remove the white background, fill in the missing white pixels, add shading, and give the eyes depth and pupils. If this is going to be just grey you need to change her description to pale grey. 20:33, 11/12/2014 You asked me if I could do this for you on my talk, so if you still want me to, I'd be more than happy to do it. Keep in mind that if you accept, while this'll be your character, it'll be my charart; in other words, I'd take this over for you. I don't mind whether you want to or not. 23:50, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm still learning to use this so sorry if it ain't right. i'll try to fix it. Patch (talk) 19:37, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Still working? 10:55, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Decline due to lack of work. 16:23, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sedgecloud (K) - Withdrawn -unsatisfied horse noises- 10:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Define the shading. ~ Burntclaw Yolo ♫ ♪ 12:50, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Withdrawing because re-doing later. 18:34, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Healer Blank - Declined 23:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) This is declined due to the fact that this is stolen art and not made by you but by a Wildfirefromshadowclan. I will be deleting this, and for future refrence if you are making a blank make it yourself or get the permission. 23:29 Tue Feb 10 Is there a healer blank? 23:32, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Rogue Blanks ~ Declined I hate anatomy 16:08, September 21, 2014 (UTC) These look a bit..anime, almost. Could you perhaps aim for a more realistic build/proportion set? 20:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I did aim for a realistic set of build and proportion, I even copied from a photo of a real cat in the same pose. Could I please have a more specific explanation of what I could do to fix it? 12:32, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I think Leggy means the big blocky paws need to be reduced in size and the eyes need to look more realistic. The eyes rn are really cartoonish. Aim for what you did with the blanks on WW; you did great on those. These should be realistic as those are. you can do it friend!!! 07:25, 10/26/2014 still working??? 00:33, February 9, 2015 (UTC) looks as though these are being declined seeing as we have different ones up? 22:20, 02/11/2015 Spiderkit (Ki) ~ Declined So how is it? 17:22, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Crop the space around it so it's not so big, and get rid of the waste. 17:41, February 2, 2015 (UTC) well i'm just getting this approved my friend made it. Her name is Sunstream THis is the wrong blank. Please use the ones on the front page of the project. 17:44, 02/2/2015 I was pretty sure this is the right blank...but if you'll give me the link i'll have Sunny do it again. 17:46, February 2, 2015 (UTC) This is the former version. Use the updated one, and I'm pretty sure that if Sun made it, they should be posting, not you. 17:47, February 2, 2015 (UTC) What's teh link? 17:48, February 2, 2015 (UTC) All the blanks are posted on the Project's main page. — Mon Feb 2 19:32 woah hey this wasnt even your to post in the first place this should probably be declined bc?? its not your work 23:36, 02/9/2015 seeing as this wasn't even yours to post I'm gonna decline this. 23:17, 02/11/2015